


Evermore

by Autobratty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Lost Light, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/pseuds/Autobratty
Summary: Megatron couldn’t believe it. They’d just…left him.





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> _I'll never shake away the pain_  
>  _I close my eyes but he's still there_  
>  _I let him steal into my melancholy heart_  
>  _It's more than I can bear_  
>  (Dan Stevens, “Evermore”)

Megatron couldn’t believe it. They’d just…left him.

His crewmates. Minimus. _Rodimus._

They’d left him behind.

He knew he should be grateful for what he had. It was everything he’d ever wanted: being able to slay functionism without ever having to raise a sword, his mentor at his side. If he believed in them, he’d say it was a miracle, an undeserved blessing from Primus. A true second chance.

However, Megatron knew better. Getaway had been right. He didn’t deserve anything but death, and he knew it. He knew that whether or not they found the Knights of Cybertron, his fate would catch up to him eventually, and next time, Rodimus wouldn’t magically show up to pull him to safety.

_Oh, Rodimus._

He’d given him his _word._ He’d promised that he’d be only a minute, and clearly, he’d missed his window of opportunity, if only by mere seconds. And now, there was no way for him to get back. He was stuck here, in another dimension, where he had everything he’d ever wanted.

And yet, he was completely miserable.

Megatron stared up at the sky, now clear that the haze of battle had died down and the ashes had settled. Stars twinkled distantly overhead, and he couldn’t help but think of the Necrobot’s planet, somewhere up there amongst the stars. Somewhere up there were the people he’d come to be somehow fond of, even though he knew they all still despised him to varying extents. Except maybe, just maybe, two of them.

He definitely felt that he and Minimus Ambus had come to something of a mutual respect. As for Rodimus… 

Oh, his feelings for Rodimus were _completely_ inappropriate. Somewhere along the line, complete and utter frustration had settled into annoyance, which had turned into fond exasperation, and eventually melted into something much more…tender. Something he’d never felt towards anyone in his entire functioning.

Megatron knew in his spark that no matter how deep his affection or true his intentions, Rodimus would never feel the same. Back on the Lost Light, he’d begun to be amicable enough with him, despite the occasional spats, and when Getaway had left them to the mercy of the DJD and thousands of other merciless Decepticons, Rodimus had wanted Megatron at his side. He’d shouted and fumed and said nasty things, but Megatron could see the hurt in the smaller mech’s eyes. And then, he’d done the unthinkable: he’d risked his own life _twice_ to save Megatron, first by dragging his frame, nearly torn in half by Tarn, back to the fortress, and then by teleporting straight into the bubble of dark matter and death he’d created to bring him to safety.

However, after they’d been teleported into the functionist universe, Rodimus seemed to have turned on him all over again. Megatron deeply wanted to believe it was just the stress of all that they’d been through that was surely eating away at him, but deep in his spark, he knew better. The entire time, he’d been pointing fingers and accusing him of wanting to stay there and the like. Megatron knew that it was a logical conclusion to come to, but it hurt all the same. He’d thought that maybe, just maybe, Rodimus had begun to trust him, at least a little, and when he’d been afforded a minute alone with Terminus, Megatron felt as if perhaps some of that trust truly was there. Trust or not, Rodimus and the others had left him behind.

Megatron knew he should be grateful, but he couldn’t bring himself to be.

He could still feel Rodimus hand tugging on his arm as he’d tried to drag him along. He wished that he’d had Terminus run with them, and they’d speak on the way to the transporter, or once they got there. He shouldn’t have left Rodimus’ side. And now, he’d never be at his side again.

He remembered Rodimus running off, and how he’d turned away to speak to Terminus. Now, he wished he’d looked a little longer. It was the last time he’d ever see the sharp lines and graceful curves of the little Prime’s frame. How many times had he wished to trace his fingertips over those biolights, caress that spoiler, have Rodimus arch his back under his touch? How many times had he dreamed of holding the smaller mech close as they slept, all to wake up cold and alone on his recharge slab?

Even though Megatron knew those dreams were futile, never had they been so far out of his reach.

Rodimus must be furious with him. To him, it would appear as if Megatron had lied to him, gone back on his word, and that he was a selfish coward after all. And now, that was how Rodimus would remember him for all time.

Megatron squeezed his optics shut, clenching his fists. He’d been gifted a reset, a do-over, a chance to be the person he’d always wanted to be.

And yet, with it all in his grasp, all he wanted was Rodimus.

Before he could fully succumb to his grief, the phone attached to his hip buzzed. Hoping it was Rodimus, somehow calling from so far away, he picked up.

“Roller? Is that you?”

The connection was poor and staticky, but Megatron would recognize that voice anywhere, in any universe.

He smiled. With Terminus, and maybe - just maybe - Orion Pax at his side, perhaps Megatron really could change this world for the better. And if Orion Pax existed in this universe, well… 

Perhaps Rodimus - Hot Rod - was out there, too. Megatron vowed then and there to do everything in his power to find him, and be everything to him that he never could be to the Rodimus of his universe.

A second chance, indeed.


End file.
